Time Lords Have Feelings too
by silvermoon-06
Summary: Ten is devastated when he and Jack try to save the future human colonized planet, Majoricia, from total extinction when its threated by a black hole in space. But their efforts fail when a shock wave hits, and the planet gets sucked into that black hole.


Title: Time Lords Have Feelings too  
>Rating: R<br>Pairing: Ten/Jack  
>Spoilerswarnings: Slight spoilers for Journey's End. Strong Adult Situations, Slash, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure. This one is a bit intense, and I hope you will all like it.  
>Summary: Ten is devastated when he and Jack try to save the future human colonized planet, Majoricia from total extinction. But their efforts fail when the planet gets sucked into a black hole in deep space, through no fault of their own. Afterwards, he hides away in one of the TARDIS lush Gardens, and when Jack goes to comfort him, he finds out that Time Lords have feelings just as strong as humans.<p>

The Doctor and Jack were inside the TARDIS, trying to save the future human colonized planet of Majoricia, from falling into a huge black hole that had formed in deep reaches of space, and it had been causing havoc as several uninhabited planets had fallen into its depths. The small planet of Majoricia was highly populated by a wonderfully future human species, and its inhabitants had branched out from Barcelona, and other colonized human planets in the surrounding Galaxy. The black hole became larger and a lot more threatening with all the other planets it had swallowed up within a 500 mile radius, and unfortunately, Majoricia was close to the area in space where the black hole had quickly expanded. The inhabitants sent out a distress signal to any surrounding planets, space stations and or space ships to help them.

That distress signal was sent to the TARDIS as a Mauve Signal, and now the Doctor and Jack were answering it. The Doctor was hovering the TARDIS around the outskirts of the black hole, just out of its hungry reach, and he was almost burning up her engines trying to use her Gravity Tractor Beam to wrap around the planet and tow it to safety. This was the same method he had used when he and his friends had saved the Earth when Davros and the Daleks tried to wipe out all of the Universe with their dreaded Reality Bomb. But now it was just him and Jack traveling together and the Doctor was beside himself with rage and manic energy trying to save the Inhabitants of the planet before they were sucked inside that menacing black hole.

'Oh, no, no, no, no, come on old girl, you've got to save these people! We can't let them be sucked into that thing! We need more residual power! Oh, I know, Jack, we need the extra power from the Extrapolator now!' The Doctor shouted, as he raced around the console, pressing the button for the Vector Tracker, trying to keep a strong protective field around that planet.

'I'm on it, Doc! I'll just hook this up to the Quantum Accelerator, and that should lock onto the Planet's defense mechanisms and pull her out of the clutches of that hungry black hole!' Jack shouted, as he reached beneath the console and grabbed the surf-board style Extrapolator, tracing the wires so they were connected to the Quantum Accelerator.

The Doctor was racing around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers, trying to keep hold on that planet. When he skidded to a halt in front of Jack, rocking back and forth on his white Converse trainers, he patted Jack on his back, and then squeezed his shoulder affectionately. Then he started babbling away at nineteen to the dozen at his lover. 'Oh, that's brilliant, Jacky-boy! While you're doing that, I'll just tweak the Light-Speed Overdrive and get the systems ready for when the energy field from the Extrapolator kicks in. We're only going have about a ten second window to perform this task, Jack, so we have to be quick about this. When I tell you to, you press the button on the Extrapolator at the same time that I activate the Light-Speed Overdrive. So, on the count of three, Jack, and this is very important, do not press that button until I tell you to! Here we go, one, two, three-now Jack, press the button!'

Jack was about to press the button when the TARDIS shook violently and they were both thrown to the metal grating, as a shock wave from the black hole caused a ripple across the surrounding area. The Doctor cried out in terror as the TARDIS was sent spiraling away from the black hole, and he could hear the screams of the inhabitants as their planet was sucked inside the dreaded black hole.

'No, Jack, we've got to get back there, we can't leave them! They're dying there, please help me, Jack!' The Doctor was screaming at the top of his powerful Time Lord lungs, as he tried to stand up and approach the console again, only to be thrown down onto the metal grating on his backside again. The TARDIS continued to spiral out of control away from the black hole and away from the dying planet, Majoricia and her people.

'Doctor, I'm sorry, but, it's too late, they're gone. In case you hadn't noticed, we're not so safe ourselves, the TARDIS is spiraling out of control!' Jack shouted at his lover. He reached toward him with his arms outstretched, to try to calm his hysteria, but he gasped when the TARDIS suddenly regained control, as she stopped spinning and spiraling through the Vortex. He watched as the Doctor glared at him and then bolted up off the metal grating, racing towards the console again.

'No, we can't leave them, Jack, we have to save them! We have to go back! Come on old girl, take me back there, we can't let all those people die! Do you hear me? Take us back there right now, we have to save them!' The Doctor shouted angrily, as he tried to set the TARDIS in motion again, but to no avail, she shocked him and sent him reeling backwards away from the controls. She sent him a telepathic reply, telling him that there was nothing they could do, they'd lost the planet to the black hole. The Doctor banged on the console with the rubber mallet, and then he kicked the bottom of the console with his Converse covered foot. 'I'm the Doctor and I can do anything!'

"No, Doctor, you can't do anything about this, this time it was out of your hands, that shock wave came from the black hole. If we would have stayed there we would have been pulled inside as well." The TARDIS spoke telepathically to him, as she blinked her lights at her pilot, trying to calm his hysteria, but he was having none of it. Even when she sent him another telepathic surge of sympathy, he just cut off her telepathic reply, closing off his mind to her. He stared angrily at Jack when he suddenly spoke up in her defense instead of his.

'Doctor, the TARDIS is right, you know, we could be dead right along with those poor people. I'm sorry that this has happened, but you know you can't save everyone, and it wasn't the TARDIS' fault. That sonic wave was pretty powerful, just look at what it did to us, sending us spiraling through space at a breakneck speed. Please don't be angry with the old girl, she did her best, and so did you, Doc.' Jack spoke in a soft, low soothing tone of voice, hoping he would calm his hysteria, but it was to no avail, as he started shouting at him.

'You shut your stupid bloody human ape mouth, Captain Jack Harkness! You don't know what you're bloody talking about! I've been doing this sort of thing for 900 years! I don't want to hear your bloody apologies! You know that we could have held back that sonic wave, and locked onto the planet's safety shields and gravity locators, but you didn't even try to get up off your arse and try to help me, so this is your fault! Both you and the TARDIS, actually, so I don't want to bloody hear either of your apologies!' The Doctor's face had turned bright red with anger, as he furiously stomped his Converse covered foot on the metal grating, and then turned and stalked off out of the console room.

The Doctor was still grumbling as he walked away, only now he was having a private conversation with the TARDIS, and he was speaking in Gallifreyan. Once again, Jack didn't understand a word he was saying. Once the Doctor was out of sight, the TARDIS informed Jack that the Doctor was going into her depths to be alone, and he didn't want to be bothered by anyone, or anymore Mauve Signals. She also told Jack that the Time Lord was extremely upset and narky, and he didn't want Jack to see that, but Jack didn't know what to think about that. He thought it may have meant that the Doctor was crying and was embarrassed to be seen that way, so he let it go for now.

'I'm sorry that the Doctor spoke that way to you, sweetheart, we'll just leave him to sulk for a while, and then I'll go looking for him. Why don't you send us into the Time Vortex for a while, and I'll check your workings to see if there was any damage when the shock wave hit us.' Jack remarked, as he caressed the coral strut and smiled when he received a telepathic surge of thanks from the TARDIS.

The Doctor was so angry, and hurt, and so completely upset with all that had just occurred on this day, and all he wanted to do was lose himself in the depths of his Time Ship. He really didn't mean to say those hurtful things to her or to his Jack, but he was just so incensed that the black hole had claimed all those lives of the people of Majoricia. He hated it when he lost people, it made his hearts ache so terribly, and it reminded him of the Time War and how he'd had to sacrifice his precious planet Gallifrey and all of his Species along with it. He thought that perhaps he would go to the library, but no, that wasn't far enough. He wanted to go so deep inside the depths of the TARDIS, that perhaps he would be gone for days. Then he remembered the Tranquility Gardens at the very back end of his ship, the part that he'd not been in for Centuries, so he quickly decided that was where he would go to sit and relax and try to calm his rattled nerves. He could feel the TARDIS at the back of his mind, trying to send him comforting telepathic messages.

'Oh, old girl, I'm so sorry for being so rude to you and to Jack earlier, I just hate losing people, and you both know that. You also know that I didn't mean anything I said earlier, again, it's all down to losing all those beautiful lives of all those innocent people on Majoricia, it broke my hearts to hear them all screaming inside my head. Please, just leave me be for a few hours, old girl? I just need some time to contemplate and be alone with my thoughts.' The Doctor replied, as he moved his right hand towards the wall and caressed it with his long, thin fingers, then ran them through his wildly tousled tawny hair.

"It's all right, Doctor, we both understand, and we know that you didn't mean what you said to us before. I promise you that I will see to your request to be left alone, but if you haven't resurfaced within that time frame, I will send Jack to find you."

The Doctor just shook his head in reply, and then stalked off down the corridor, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his brown pinstriped trousers, and his head lowered towards the floor in total dejection.

Several hours later, Jack was still inside the console room tweaking things and making sure nothing was damaged by the sonic wave from the black hole, when she suddenly sent him a telepathic nudge. He was using the Doctor's sonic screwdriver that he'd found inside the pocket of his long, tan coat, to fix a loose wire inside the casing of the Drift Compensators, when he quickly finished up so he could hear what she was trying to say to him. 'What is it, old girl? What's going on now?'

"Jack, it's the Doctor, he's been inside the Tranquility Gardens for far too long now, and he doesn't seem to be coming out of his melancholy. I need you to go to him now and work your special magic of comfort. Please be sure to give him lots of kisses and cuddles now, because he is still so completely devastated by the terrible events of today."

'Sure, sweetheart, I'll do my best with our Doctor. Please don't you worry, by the time I'm finished with him, and he'll be his normal happy and adorably geeky self again.' Jack replied, as he placed the Doctor's sonic screwdriver in the pocket of his dark blue trousers and made his way out of the console room. He was happy when the TARDIS moved the Garden a little closer to the console room, because he didn't think he would do too well with trying to locate the room if the Doctor didn't want to be found.

When Jack came upon the cracked open door to the Tranquility Gardens, his senses were suddenly assaulted by the most beautiful smell of roses. He could hear a tinkling sound, and also the sound of a meandering brook, and his curiosity got the best of him as he opened the door and stepped inside. He gasped softly at the breathtaking sight in front of him, the tinkling sound he heard came from the silver-leafed trees that were situated all around the large meandering brook. His feet stood on the red grass that covered every inch of the garden, and above him he could see two suns shining down brightly in the sky. He also saw several rose bushes and some flowers that looked like daisies all around the edges of the brook. He closed the door behind him and called out softly to his lover. 'Doctor, I know you're in here. Come on now, the TARDIS and I are worried about you.'

'I'm over here, Jack, to your left sitting beneath the copse of Kaden wood trees. That's what they're called, by the way, and the roses are Arkytior Roses, and the other flowers are Terran Daisies. This is an exact replica of a typical Garden from my home planet, Gallifrey.' The Doctor's voice carried from across the plush gardens, and Jack followed it until he reached the copse of Kaden wood trees his lover had spoken about.

Jack noticed that the Doctor was lying on top of the lush red grass, his brown pinstriped jacket beside him, along with his brown swirly tie. He had his arms crooked beneath his head,which was resting on his hands, and his eyes were closed to the bright light from the twin suns shining down on him. Jack gasped when the Doctor's brown eyes suddenly fluttered open and he smiled warmly at Jack, patting the spot beside him for his lover to sit.

'So, how are you feeling now, sweetheart, better I hope?' Jack asked, throwing his body down beside the Doctor, on the lush red grass, and laying sideways, with his elbow crooked so he could lean on his hand.

The Doctor sighed heavily as he mimicked Jack's position, leaning on his own hand, as he reached up with his other hand and caressed the side of Jack's face with his fingers. When he spoke his voice sounded a bit pained, but much calmer than it had hours before. 'I'm feeling much better now that my Jack is here with me. I'm so sorry that I was rude to you before, Jacky boy. I said some terrible things, calling you a stupid human ape. You know that I don't see you that way, Jacky. I was just angry and, and, well, I was just so incensed that we lost that poor planet to that black hole, just when we were so bloody close to saving them. I hate it when that happens, Jack, it hurts my hearts, I mean physically hurts me, because it reminds me of losing my own planet every single time that happens. I just want to shout so loud and bring down all the bad things in the Universe, and that's not a good thing, because I've told you before, that all Time Lords did have a dark side to their personality. I try so hard to keep that part of me at bay, but when things like this happen, that's when I have to hide away, so that I won't become that Dark Time Lord and wreak havoc on the Universe. It's so scary, Jack, I don't want to be like that, but sometimes I just can't help myself.'

Jack sighed as he used his free hand to caress the side of the Doctor's face, carding his fingers through the Doctor's soft, tawny hair to try and keep his lover calm and relaxed. 'Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I got scared for you when I saw you like that too. I don't like to see you suffering so much, Doctor that breaks my single human heart when I see you acting like that. I have to say that this time it really shocked me, I mean the way you showed those strong feelings so openly. I just wanted to hold you in my arms, and take all your pain away, but I knew you needed to walk away from that and just get your head on straight.'

The Doctor sighed again, as he moved his free hand towards Jack's face, caressing him tenderly with his fingers, as he spoke softly to him. 'Oh, blimey, Jack, I'm so sorry that I scared you like that. I was just so bloody angry over that. That never should have happened, and I really don't know where that shock wave came from. If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say it was most likely from all the other planets the black hole had swallowed up into its depths. I think we'll have to find another planet to save after this, just so I can feel better in my own mind. I'm still so sad over the loss of all those innocent people, but there was really nothing we could have done about it. You and the TARDIS were right when you said that, you know, but at the time I didn't want to hear that, I just wanted to help those people and tow them to safety. But it wasn't meant to be, and I see that now, I know that I can't save everyone. I keep forgetting the Universe sometimes has reasons of her own for why she does things like this.'

'Yeah, Doc, she must do. Although I don't understand it myself, and it's really very heartbreaking that this happened today, but as you say, you can't be there to save everyone, sweetheart, it's just not possible. Don't worry, we'll definitely find another planet to save, and then you will feel better about the tragic loss today.' Jack said, as he moved his body closer to the Doctor's, and wrapped his arms around his slim waist. He pulled his gorgeous slim body against his and held him in his arms for a few minutes, as they lay listening to the sounds of the meandering brook and the silver leaves tinkling on the Kaden wood trees.

The Doctor sighed happily as Jack held him in his arms, and then suddenly broke the companionable silence. 'Jack, I could really do with a kiss from my beautiful Captain right now? I mean, that is, if you don't mind?'

'Yes, of course I will kiss you, sweetheart, it would be my pleasure, Doctor. Come here now, and I'll make you feel much better.' Jack said, as he moved their bodies into a sitting position then pressed their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss.

The Doctor moaned and whimpered softly when their lips met in that slow, passionate kiss, as he slid his tongue over Jack's in a sexy, sensual dance. He pulled Jack's strong body down on top of his, and wrapped his long legs around the immortal's waist. His long-fingered hands kneaded into Jack's soft raven hair, as he deepened their sweet kiss. They lay like that for several minutes, just kissing one another in slow, sensual manner, enjoying the feel of their bodies together.

They were both finding it hard to breathe after several minutes of their sexy kiss, and they reluctantly broke apart, both of them sighing loudly when their lips parted. Jack smiled fondly at the Doctor as he carded his fingers soothingly through the Time Lord's soft, tawny hair again, then he pulled his body against his own, holding him in his arms again.

'There now, that's much better, isn't it, my sweet and sexy Doctor?' Jack asked, as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, smiling when the Doctor snuggled his body closer against his own.

'Yep, absolutely, my beautiful Captain, thank you for that, eh? You do know how to make me feel better. Now, let's just lay here in the lovely Tranquility Garden and relax before we go out there and look for another planet to save, eh, my Jack, Jackety, Jack, Jacky boy.' The Doctor spoke in a soft dreamy voice, as he lay his head on Jack's strong chest and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the tinkling silver leaves on the Kaden wood trees, and the meandering brook. There were also the sounds of the Beatitude Flies buzzing all around them, their golden wings glinting in the bright rays of the twin suns.

'That sounds good to me, Doc, whatever your hearts desire is my pleasure.' Jack sighed happily, as he too closed his eyes and lay basking in the warm Gallifreyan twin suns inside the Tranquility Gardens on the TARDIS. He knew that later they would definitely find another planet that they would be able to save, and that would make his Time Lord feel much better and back to his old happy, geeky self again.


End file.
